


Save a Drum, Bang a Drummer (Joshler)

by frnkieroo



Series: Joshler Oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, rlly dumb ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is the early morning regular at Tyler and Brendon's music store, always found at the drums, playing away. Tyler doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Drum, Bang a Drummer (Joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> this just sat in my phones notes and idk

There it was again, right on time. The slow, light perfectly rhythmic morning-time beat that was downstairs in the store every day at 7am, that gradually progressed in intensity and energy as the day continued. Tyler closed his eyes as he sat up in bed, and even from a floor level above can feel his heart singing along to an unknown melody. It was his godsend of an alarm now, he decided. He got a text a moment later from his co-owner and closest friend, Brendon.

- _morning sunshine, your love is here_

Tyler rolled his eyes. Brendon knew how Tyler felt of the daily drummer boy in their music store, and liked to poke at him every now and then about it. He quickly texted back after smoothing down his sleep-ridden hair.

_-fuck you, I'll be down in a minute_

He carefully picked out an outfit as today was the day, he was sure, that he would talk to him. Well, that was the plan as of the night before, out of the question a minute ago, and back in his head as he pulled on his jeans. His mind has tended to flip-flop more around this stranger. He sighed, taking a deep breath before going downstairs, where the volume increased.

He immediately saw Brendon, who was tuning a customer's guitar, and nodding his head over to the percussion section. Tyler's face felt hot, and he started to rethink it again but by the time his brain had reached "no, go back to the counter," he was already standing in front of a blue haired guy who was still keeping his focus on the drum set. Tyler was too nervous to make himself more obvious than the loud drums, so he waited until the stranger had taken a break.

He finished with a loud ending, and threw his head back, catching his breath. Once the guy had looked out to see Tyler standing a distance away, he drew in composure. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he says with run together words, "I know it's early I'm sorry it's just- I really like when it's empty like this early in the morning, and I feel like I'm on a stage, you know?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, I get it, it's pretty peaceful here."

"I'm Josh," and held out a drumstick. Tyler laughed and grabbed the other end and shook it.

"Tyler. And you can come as early as you want, it always sounds amazing."

Josh stayed quiet for a short moment before smiling with pinkish cheeks, thanking him for the offer. Tyler panicked, replying with a quick "no problem man" and turned around quickly, as he had nothing else to really say. Brendon was handing back the guitar along with a capo to the customer, and looked up, grinning at Tyler.

"So did you get some?"

"Did I get- No, no I didn't I was there for like five minutes Brendon, god," Tyler put his face in his hands and got a laugh out of his friend.

"Why don't you talk to him more? He usually stays for a couple more hours."

"I don't know, he's doing his thing and he doesn't sound like he's in the mood for a conversation," Tyler hesitated.

"Don't you ever wonder why this kid never goes to any of the other music stores in Columbus? Like, ever?" Brendon pressed, stacking the music sheet books.

Tyler paused for a moment, feeling his throat close for a second and changed the subject. "I'll be back, I need coffee. Want any?" Brendon sighed.

"No, but maybe this Josh guy does."

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Tyler's eyes grew.

"I already knew his name. He's had that drum set on layaway until he can save up for it. I just wanted you to find out his name yourself," Brendon laughed.

"Whatever, I'll be back in 15," Tyler said, walking out to his car. Brendon was amazing and all, but he needed to realize that Josh was still a stranger. As his anxiety grew, 15 minutes turned into 45, since every time he got near the music store he turned around and went around a couple more blocks. He heard his phone, and he knew it was Brendon wondering how the hell it takes almost an hour to get a coffee, and sighed, turning around again to hurry back. As he pulled back into the parking lot he saw Josh in his car, pulling away. He felt guilty for leaving so long and not trying to talk with him. He mentally kickEd himself and quickly parked, running into the store.

"Sorry, I got lost," was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Alright, sure. Loverboy left, so if you wanna come in and help out that'd be sweet." Brendon didn't even look up from his notebook, smiling. The rest of the day carried out as usual, minus the beautiful beat.

•••

Tyler woke up to silence at 9:20am. Where was Josh? He got up, quickly brushed down his hair and threw on whatever clothes were nearby him and ran downstairs. Brendon was already downstairs.

"Mornin'," He said cheerily.

"Hey. Have you seen Josh come in today?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, well no, I kind of... I forgot to mention I talked to him yesterday," Brendon tried to come off casually as he saw his friend begin to meltdown.

"You what?" Tyler almost was yelling, but calmed himself down when he realized there were customers around. He lowered his voice. "What did you talk with him about?"

"You know, preferences, likes and dislikes, uh, that sort of thing." Brendon couldn't even look at him and he bit down his tongue, trying not to laugh. 

"You _seriously_ asked if he was gay?" Tyler was about to pull his hair out. Josh probably never wanted to come back after an invasion of his privacy.

"No! I simply asked of his... overall sexual orientation, is all." Brendon put up a finger as he picked up the store contact list.

"That's exactly what I said, Brendon. And the call can wait until after I kick your ass."

"Now, Ty. What you said made me sound like a complete asshole," Brendon fake-pouted, handing Tyler the list. "And you're making the call."

"That's because you are, and who am I calling exactly?" Tyler looked down at the clipboard and after a couple of rows of names saw one that Brendon highlighted: Joshua Dun. "Oh no, no. I think I'll pass." He tossed the clipboard back to his friend.

"No passing, friend. Call him and get him over here."

Tyler muttered a few mean words under his breath and walked over to the store's landline. He put in the number, then hung up. He did this a couple times before Brendon spoke up. "Want me to help you use a phone? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

Tyler sighed, ignoring his friends sarcastic comment and pressing call. After what seemed like 10 minutes of ringing, he heard a voice on the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Tyler." He put his hand over his face. So much for sounding professional. "So, uh, I was just wondering if you were coming in today because-" _Because, because_... Tyler racked through his head quickly for an excuse. "Because we're getting a new drum set shipped in next week, so were marking yours down."

Brendon's head snapped up, and gave Tyler a 'what the ever-loving fuck are you doing' look. Tyler smiled nervously, and shrugged.

"Oh," is all Josh said for a moment. After some silence and some rustling on the other end, he spoke up again. "Sure, I'll come by."

"Sweet. See you later," Tyler cringed and hung up quickly. He hoped to god that he hadn't interrupted anything. "

Tyler, the drums aren't going to be marked down. Care to explain how you're going to go through with your lie?" Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just panicked," Tyler whined. "I'll just, like, pay for the 'discount' or whatever, no big." 

"Alright, good luck with that. And, because you're like a brother to me and I actually care how this turns out," Brendon reaches into his back pocket and pulls out $30. "I know it's not much, but I hope it can help cover it." He put it on the counter, and slid it over. 

"You may be an asshole sometimes Brendon, but you'll always be my favorite asshole," Tyler smiled.

"I don't know about that, you've got a pretty good candidate for favorite asshole on the way right now," his friend laughed. "Literally."

"I really hope you don't act like this in front of him, for my sake." Tyler hid his red face. Moments later, the door swings open and when Josh walks in, Tyler feels like he's in stupid high school again. He feels his lungs push all the air out of him, and he leans on the counter slightly. "Hey! Glad you could come. Let's check out the set, yeah?" Josh smiled and nodded, and the two walked over to percussion.

"So your friend over there is quite the conversationalist," Josh started.

"Oh really?" Tyler tried his best to not sound strangled. "What'd he talk about?"

Josh laughed quietly and Tyler felt his stomach twist. "You."

"He- me? Weird, huh. I should probably-"

Josh cut him off. "Hey, it's alright. He kinda told me the whole thing and a little bit about you. You sound nice," he looked down and around the store, too flustered to meet with Tyler's eyes.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, what _is_ your, uh, your preference?"

Josh took a deep breath. "Kinda anyone really, gender doesn't matter to me. And your 'preference' seems to be-"

"You," Tyler let the word come out and immediately regretted it; even though Josh already knew it was still embarrassing as hell. "I'm sorry, I just, wow I'm stupid. I'll just get this set up for you and you can go."

"Actually, I have something else in mind," Josh looked at Tyler. "This store closes at 7, correct?" 

"Yeah?" Tyler thought he might cry still.

"Cool. I'll be back at 7," Josh said simply, turning around and leaving.

Tyler ran up to the counter. "Brendon, how much did you tell him?"

"Doesn't matter, thanks to me you're getting laid. Go take a shower, you smell like anxiety." 

"We're not- damn it, Brendon. And do I really smell?" Tyler lifted his shirt to his nose. "Jesus, alright, I'll go. I still need to talk to you later, you're not off the hook." Tyler only caught a little of what Brendon said then as he went upstairs, something about the 'irony of being banged by a drummer', or whatever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smut but use your imagination (or someone co-write w/me I'm down for that)


End file.
